


heaven is a place on earth

by eringilbert



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Death, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, yall know what this is based off of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringilbert/pseuds/eringilbert
Summary: Holtzmann arrives to a new city, not entirely knowing what to expect. However, she meets Patty, a woman who changes her entire world and perspective on life. How will their budding relationship turn out after discovering each other's current situations?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, not even the concept! If you read my tag and said to yourself, "wait, I don't know what this is based off of!", this is based off of episode 3x04 of Black Mirror titled "San Junipero." Check it out if you have Netflix! The episode and the series in a whole is so good and well written. As previously mentioned, I own nothing. Don't hesitate to give me feedback or constructive criticism!

Jillian was never comfortable being in an unfamiliar place. Although she enjoyed experiencing and creating new things, she always felt uneasy when she finds herself in a new environment. Unfortunately for her, experiencing things and being in new places go hand in hand. She was lucky that her determination to try everything before she died outweighed the anxiety she got in unfamiliar landscapes.

Which is probably why she's here.

She wasn't quite sure what year this was, as apparently you can choose from a number of them, but it definitely was the eighties; the new wave music and extravagantly colored clothing have it away. That made Jillian feel more at ease, for she loved everything about the eighties, especially the music and the trends. It was the decade of being carefree and weird. Jillian heavily resonated with that sensation for a number of different, yet somehow intertwined reasons. 

Realizing that she was beginning to feel nostalgic for an era she barely experienced, Jillian snapped out of it and focused on what she wanted to do while she was here. She only had a limited amount of time, and she wanted to spend it in the smartest way possible. 

"Maybe I can sneak into a concert, or maybe go see a movie? I'm still not entirely sure what they offer in here," she contemplated aloud. She was getting a little hungry. "Wait, are you supposed to feel in here?" Her mind was going a million miles an hour before she found it; a flashing sign for a nightclub. Her heart instantly sped up the way that it did when she was excited for something. She had never been to a club before, and since she could do whatever she wanted here, she decided to step in line for entrance. She noticed a short, plump woman in front of her with thick framed glasses and long brunette hair in a ponytail. Perhaps she can start a conversation.

"So, how long have you been here?" was the only thing Jillian could come up with. It wasn't an awkward question to ask, at least to her understanding and knowledge. The woman turned around and gave her a quizzical look. The woman originally didn't know that was she being addressed to until Jillian gestured her to speak. "Oh, I've been here for a little while. My girlfriend and I had a business and," she paused to think of what to say next, "there was a bad situation." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry," Jillian replied. At this, however, the woman broke into a grin.

Joy replaced sadness in her voice suddenly, replying "Don't worry bout it! In fact, I'm surprising her today here. It's her first permanent day here!" Whew. That was good, for Jillian would have hated to hear a sad story. The woman stuck out her hand suddenly, expecting a handshake.

"My name is Dr. Abigail Louise Yates, but everyone calls me Abby," she said. Jillian took her hand and shook it. 

"Jillian. Most people call me Holtzmann. It's my last name," she replied. "Did you know that it means 'woodman?'" she added, noticing that Abby shook her head slightly until their conversation was interrupted by a man shuffling her inside. Abby waved her hand to Holtzmann.

Getting inside wasn't hard at all. In fact, the bouncer took one look at her and gestured her inside. Her side-parted cloud of hair and what she liked to call her "biker nerd chic" outfit blended in perfectly with the crowd. Holtzmann noticed that the crowd was dancing vivaciously to the music while the lights flashed on the ceiling and the floor. It was exactly how she imagined heaven to be like; just everyone having a good time and being free from the constraints of reality.

That's when she saw her.

She was tall, probably a whole foot and maybe a quarter taller than herself. Her braids matched the colors of the dance floor. It looked good on her. In fact, everyone about her looked good, from her bedazzled purple blazer to her soft-looking dark skin. There was only one setback in Holtzmann's way though, and that came in the form of a white man who was obviously making the woman uncomfortable. As hard as she tried, she could not stop staring at the mysterious woman. Holtzmann kept remembering that one word that Abby said when they talked, 'girlfriend'. Such a simple word with such a big meaning.

Holtzmann took a deep breath. She knew what she wanted to do now. After all, nothing is stopping you in here except your time limit.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @mylenecrus


End file.
